Großer Bruder Angst
by Moglifrog
Summary: AU-noch vor dem Ende der zweiten Staffel-Genaueres drin.


_Disclaimer: All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators, film companies, etc. In this case that means: Alan Ball and various others but unfortunately not me... I'm only playing with Dave and Nate... Who wouldn't grins?_

_Diese Story habe ich geschrieben, als Nate wieder mal durch die Prüfung zum Bestattungsunternehmer geflogen ist und als David noch nicht zu seinem Schwulsein stehen konnte und Keith ihn deshalb verlassen hatte._

_Man könnte sie vielleicht als AU bezeichnen, weil ich die ersten Folgen nicht gesehen habe und die übrigen Folgen der 1. und 2. Staffel jeweils nur einmal... Insofern, wenn ich in einigen Dingen nicht korrekt bin, bitte, nehmt es mir nicht übel, ok :-)))_

**Nate PoV**

Nate fragte sich oft, was in seinem Bruder vorging.

Es machte ihm höllische Angst, um ehrlich zu sein.

Dessen stille Fassade, dessen eiserne Selbstbeherrschung...

Und das Feuer, dass in den dunkelbraunen Augen aufblitzen konnte, sobald David vergaß, welche Rolle er spielen wollte.

Die Rolle des biederen, erzkonservativen Diakons.

Nate konnte es nicht verstehen - ja, er hielt es nicht für gesund, war doch für ihn nichts schlimmer als das konformistische Denken der Menschen, denen sich Dave so verzweifelt zugehörig fühlen wollte.

Vielleicht war es, weil er eben niemals so war, niemals so sein konnte.

Dave träumte zwei Träume, die nicht kompatibel waren.

Solange er den Konfrontationen aus dem Weg gehen würde, die unweigerlich entstehen würden, sobald er sich einmal outen würde,oder schlimmer noch, irgendjemand in der Gemeinde herausbekam, was er war - dass er Männer liebte...

Immer würde ein Teil seiner Selbst den anderen verraten - ein Teil seiner Seele den anderen bekämpfen.

Nate hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass buchstäblich zwei Seelen in der Brust seines Bruders lebten.

Die eiserne Selbstdisziplin, die Dave von sich und anderen erwartete, war oft schwer zu ertragen - gerade, weil er sie auch von ihm, von Nate erwartete.

Manchmal hatte Nate das Gefühl, seinem älteren Bruder niemals genügen zu können.

War er programmiert darauf, ewig seinem älteren Bruder hinterherzuhecheln, sich dessen Wohlwollen zu erwünschen und niemals zu erlangen - nicht, solange er nicht diese verdammte Prüfung bestand?

Eigentlich hatte es Nate schon lange aufgegeben, seinen Bruder jemals wirklich zufrieden mit ihm zu sehen.

Und dann, Nate war sich sicher, würde das nächste kommen - und dann wieder das nächste...

Dave war niemals zufrieden..

Uneins mit sich selbst und deshalb auch uneins mit aller Welt...

Eines war Nate allerdings klargeworden - seine stockkonservative Fassade war alles, was Dave noch hatte.

Nachdem der Polizist aus dem Leben seines Bruders verschwunden war, war die Fassade des Biedermannes wirklich alles, was dieser noch hatte.

Und sie bekam Risse, haarfeine, kleine Risse, die nur für diejenigen zu erkennen sein mochten, die David besonders gut kannten.

Was geschehen würde, wenn sie zerbrach...

Wenn Dave diese Charade nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten konnte und sich ein wahres Ich seinen Weg zu bahnen begann - es machte Nate Angst, daran zu denken.

Hasste Dave seine eigene Veranlagung?

Hielt er sich für krank?

Und wenn.... warum?

Sicher, ihre Eltern waren immer sehr... steif gewesen, niemals besonders offen, was bestimmte Themen anging... Doch sie hatten niemals gegen Homosexualität gesprochen.

Verachtete sich Dave etwa für das, was er war?

Als er, Nate, einmal unvorangemeldet bei Dave aufgekreuzt war, hatte dieser sich gerade einen Schwulenporno angesehen und war vor Scham beinahe im Boden versunken, als er hatte vor Überraschung hatte auflachen müssen.

Dabei hatte er sich doch sofort beeilt seinem Bruder zu versichern, dass er das vollkommen in Ordnung fand - dass er selbst sich doch schließlich auch manchmal Pornos ansah...

Doch... Dave... Dave schien richtiggehend wütend darüber zu sein, in einem Moment des Kontrollverlusts erwischt worden zu sein...

Wie konnte Dave mit so einer... Selbstverachtung... leben?

Nicht die Homosexualität seines älteren Bruders machte ihm Angst - sondern dessen Weigerung, offen mit ihr umzugehen.

Er erschien wie ein... schwuler Homophobiker...

Und Nate war schon der verrückte Gedanke gekommen, dass, wenn Dave nicht selbst schwul und viel zu liebesbedürftig gewesen wäre, sich zu sehr in Keith verliebt hatte - dass sein Bruder vielleicht einer derjenigen gewesen wäre, die die Homosexualität in die Hölle verdammt hätten.

Als er gehört hatte, das Keith Dave verlassen hatte, hatte er sich zusammenreißen müssen, um Keith nicht anzurufen und anzubetteln, sich seines Bruders anzunehmen - ihn nicht wirklich zu verlassen.

Denn er hatte die Liebe gesehen, mit der der Polizist Dave anzusehen schien.

Eine Liebe, die nicht gespielt sein konnte.

Kein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, nur wirkliche, echte Liebe in den Augen.

Doch dann hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was es für einen Mann wie Keith - der sich entgegen aller schrägen Blicke und Diskriminierungen niemals verstellt hatte und offen zu seiner Homosexualität stand - bedeuten musste, mit einem Neurotiker wie Dave zusammen zu sein.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es dem Ex-Freund seines Bruders wirklich übelnehmen konnte, dieses Versteckspiel irgendwann beendet zu haben.

So sehr es ihm auch Leid tat, seinen Bruder so leiden zu sehen...

Keith hatte diesen nicht nur verlassen, er hatte ihn auch gehen lassen - war eindeutig der Stärkere der beiden gewesen, hatte der Stärkere sein müssen - und sich dabei selbst wahrscheinlich selbst sehr wehgetan.

Was Keith wohl gesehen haben musste: Dave musste wahrscheinlich erstmal alleine klarkommen - sich klar werden über dass, was wirklich wichtig war - bevor er eine echte Partnerschaft eingehen konnte.

Er war noch lange nicht reif genug, seine Entwicklung noch nicht abgeschlossen - und wäre Keith geblieben, hätte wohl irgendwann die Gefahr bestanden, dass ihm Dave Zeit seines Lebens unbewusst angelastet hätte, ihn zur Sünde zu verführen.

Spätestens nachdem sich Dave zum Diakon hatte wählen lassen, war dies immer wahrscheinlicher geworden.

Und alles, was er, als sein Bruder ihm geben konnte, war, immer wieder zu signalisieren, dass er selbst keinerlei Probleme mit dessen Homosexualität hatte- selbst wenn es für ihn noch ziemlich ungewohntes Neuland war.

Schließlich konnte er sich noch nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, mit einem Mann zu schlafen!

Aber darum ging es gar nicht - er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass es die Hölle auf Erden sein musste, seine eigene Liebe zu einem anderen Menschen selbst nicht akzeptieren zu können.

Und er wünschte seinem Bruder nichts anderes...

Nicht nur aus selbstlosen Gründen, wie er sich eingestehen musste... Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass, sobald Dave seine Identität als Homosexueller wirklich akzeptieren konnte, er auch ihm gegenüber eine weniger fordernde... harte... Haltung an den Tag legen würde.

Denn dieses Verhalten... all das schien Bestandteil dieser riesengroßen Fassade aus Konventionen und moralischen Regeln zu sein, die David benutzte und unter all diesem erstickte.

Morgen würde er wieder zur Prüfung gehen und wahrscheinlich wieder nicht bestehen...

Und er wusste nicht, ob er sich wieder zurückhalten können würde, wenn ihn Dave noch einmal deshalb unter Druck setzen würde.

Was dann passieren würde...

_tbc? Bisher weiß ich noch nicht, wie es weitergehen soll, gerade, weil ich jetzt ja die weiteren Folgen kenne. Und ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass ich das hier einfach wieder lösche, also wenn doch irgendwer das hier liest... Bitte, vergesst nicht zu reviewn._


End file.
